Stealth and Assassination
by xXx Crimson xXx
Summary: Naruto meets Tayuya after she saves him from the ruthless attacks of some villagers. They become best friends and work together to become better ninjas and more. Naruto X Tayuya. Discontinued due to technical difficulties.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A blond boy around the age of nine sprinted down a cobbled stone street as a large mob of villagers gathered their hatred and chased after him, roaring angrily with stones in hand. They tossed the blunt objects at Naruto, drawing blood with each successful hit. The kid was already sobbing when he turned a sharp corner into an alley between the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and the Shinobi Supply Store. He ran alongside the wooden fences and met a dead end after running for a few seconds.

"Get that fucking demon brat!" A villager bellowed when the large group had him in their sights. They pegged him with the rocks and the blond fell flat on his back, losing consciousness as stones pelted his head. The last thing he saw before passing out was a flurry of red.

The redness was the hair of a girl who threw three kunais with explosive tags at the crowd, killing them instantly with a huge explosion. The girl, Tayuya, walked over the blood-spattered bodies and pools of crimson liquid to reach the boy. She picked up his battered self with both arms, struggling. After all, she was the same age and barely capable of carrying eighty pounds. She jumped onto the rooftops and took him to the nearby training ground.

Tayuya laid Naruto down on the forest's edge and dropped down next to him in front of a tree, sitting back and relaxing. As soon as the blond stirred, the girl knelt over his body and he opened his eyes. "W-where am I?"

"Training ground. Now, explain what the hell happened back there." Tayuya replied.

"The villagers hate me," Naruto began. "and I don't even know why. Those bastards have always wanted to destroy me, ever since I was old enough to walk."

"Yeah, whatever." The redhead said, sitting back in her previous location near the tree. "Looks like your cuts and bruises are all better now." She observed his smooth skin that was bloody and scraped just ten minutes ago.

"I heal really fast, but I don't know why." Naruto informed the girl.

"You're fucking clueless, aren't you?" Tayuya mocked, smiling slightly. "What's your name, anyway? I'm Tayuya, by the way."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond responded, sitting up and rubbing his head slowly. "Where do you live? I don't think I've seen you around Konoha before."

"I'm from the shittiest place in the world." She told him. "The Village of Sound. I just passed through the North Gate a half hour ago and saw an pissed mob chasing you, so I thought I should help out a fellow troublemaker. I ran away from home, so I have nowhere to go. Both of my parents are dead." Tayuya grinned widely and let out a light laugh. "They were both fricken' assholes. I hated them..."

"Sorry about that. Well..." Naruto began. "Do you wanna come back to my place? You can stay there if you want, as thanks for saving my life. I feel like I owe you that. I think we could become good friends, too."

"Are you sure that's okay with your parents?" The redhead inquired further.

"My parents are dead as well." The blue-eyed kid answered, a bit sad. "I never knew them. They passed away on the day I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tayuya said, feeling a little sympathetic for the kid. "We should get going now. It's getting fucking dark." Naruto nodded in agreement and they both rose to their feet.

"Follow me." The blond told his newly acquired friend. They dashed across dusty streets until they reached an orange apartment complex. They slowed down and leisurely strolled up a flight of stairs until they reached the top floor, number three. Then, the two went down the narrow hallway until they reached room 3E in the middle. Naruto unlocked it with his silver key and he stepped inside with his friend.

For an orphan, Naruto had surprisingly nice furniture. He got some cash every day from the Sandaime for food, bills, and rent. The Sandaime thought that he should take care of the boy since his father, the fourth Hokage passed away. Only, Naruto didn't know why the Sandaime did that and he definitely did not know that his dad was the greatest Hokage that ever lived.

The interior of the rather large apartment had beige walls, a kitchen to the left, a bedroom ahead, and a couch with a coffee table in the living room that was there as soon as they entered the door. There was also one bathroom in the bedroom and another next to the entrance of the kitchen. Inside the bedroom, there was a soft bed with blue and white sheets and a thick navy blue comforter. A nightstand with a lamp also stood next to the bed and each bathroom had a bathtub, a sink, a toilet, and a towel rack. The kitchen was simple enough. There was just a stove top, sink, and a pantry.

"Wow!" Tayuya exclaimed as she stepped inside, took her sandals off, and examined the apartment. "Never thought a house could look this damn good."

"Well, the third Hokage pays for the rent, bills, food, water, and furniture." Naruto explained, thinking about what to say next and also taking his sandals off while he stepped inside. "He says that he owes it to my father to take care of me. I don't even know who my dad was, but I mentally thank him every day."

"Sweet." The redhead spoke. "So, where do I sleep?"

Naruto thought for a little and then answered. "My bed's kinda big so we could sleep on different sides. You could sleep on the upper side and I could sleep on the lower. That leaves about four feet between us. Does that sound good with you?"

"Only of you don't try to feel me up like a perv." Tayuya chuckled. Naruto looked embarrassed that she even said that, but shook it off.

"Hehe I wouldn't do that." Naruto replied. "Well, I'm going to change and go to bed. Good night." Naruto walked to his room, took his pajamas from his closet and went to the bathroom to change.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_4 years later Naruto: Age 13 Tayuya: Age 13_

Naruto spun and swung his arm in an attempt to land a blow on his redheaded sparring partner. His fist barely missed as she jumped into the air with tremendous speed. She landed and dropped to the ground spinning around, and swiping a leg under Naruto's, knocking him to his back. He rolled backwards and found enough footing to stand back up and narrowly dodge a well-aimed kick to his abdomen. He countered with a punch to the side that actually hit and his best friend flew a few feet she stopped and rubbed her side.

"That was a damn good workout. Nice hit." Tayuya spoke. She began to stretch and Naruto did the same.

"It was and thanks." The blond replied. "We should head to the academy for graduation now." Today was the day that the two friends would take the graduation tests and show off their skills. They had only showed up to the academy for the minimum amount of time for them to pass the class. The two hopped up onto a roof and dashed towards the school, racing each other. Tayuya arrived there a split second before Naruto. It didn't surprise either of them because the redhead practiced speed a little more than anything. They smirked at each other and entered through the double doors.

The two found the other Genin sitting at their desks conversing with their friends. The only thing that was unusual was the group of fangirls hanging around Sasuke Uchiha. They walked past him to the only two empty seats and the very back row and he mouthed 'Please help me.' Naruto and Tayuya chuckled quietly and ignored the kid with cockatoo hair. They sat down and leaned back in the chairs, waiting patiently for their sensei, Iruka, to appear. He strolled in through a door in the back and walked up to the front.

"Shut up, please!" The scarred man yelled, in an attempt to silence the class. Everyone sat down in their chairs and waited for instructions. "Okay, first you will take a written test. Then, you will be put with a partner and spar." Iruka quickly ran to each desk and put a single page and a pencil down in front of everyone. The only people who didn't start to scribble answers down were the mentally retarded fangirls that only bothered to stare at Sasuke and didn't know a thing about being a Kunoichi.

The blond and the redhead finished before anyone, besides the class genius Shikamaru Nara. That pineapple head finished after only ten minutes, three minutes before Naruto and Tayuya. They put down their writing utensils and laid against the back of their chairs. After twenty more minutes, the test's time had expired and everyone but the fangirls had finished.

"Pass up your tests and head out to the back field when they are all at the front." Iruka ordered, pacing back and forth in front of the class. Naruto used his wind-type chakra to blow his and his best friend's papers down to the front row and land it neatly on the pile. He and Tayuya walked to the back door, walked down the hall, and exited out into the field. All of the students waited in the middle near the pond and Iruka joined them shortly.

"Now, I'll pair you up with a random partner. Whoever wins will advance to Genin level if the written test is also passed with at least sixty percent. If the loser aced the written test with one hundred percent, then they with also advance to Genin level. No fatal hits, no jutsus, no weapons, and whoever is knocked to the ground first loses." The sensei informed. Naruto was matched with Sasuke and Tayuya was set up with Hinata. They both wished each other good luck and smirked, certain that they could beat the opponent. There were going to be fifteen matches and Naruto was up second while Tayuya was going to be fourth.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped up to the middle of the small crowd of spectators and took their stances. Naruto and Tayuya's hard work and training would definitely pay off. Naruto charged at the emo and caught him off guard. The blond landed a solid blow to Sasuke's ribcage and knocked the wind out of him, causing him to kneel. He managed to stand and lash out with a punch, hitting his rival in the side of the face, making him jump back a foot or two. Then, Naruto decided that this was over when Sasuke began to cough up blood. He ran and kneed Sasuke in the groin and the emo collapsed on the ground, holding his bruised kid-makers. Iruka ran to Sasuke's side and picked him, putting him by the pond and telling him to walk it off.

Naruto smiled and walked away, another battle occurred, and now the redheaded ninjutsu user was up. She stepped in the middle of the circle of shinobi and faced Hinata. The shy girl activated her unique bloodline technique and the battle started. Hinata nearly sprinted towards her enemy and met her in the middle. Hinata jabbed towards Tayuya's chest but the redhead performed a perfect flip over the blue-haired girl and quickly spun around to land a blow on the base of Hinata's spine.

Said Hyuga jumped forward and did a forward handspring back onto her feet. She twisted around to find her opponent leaping towards her. Hinata successfully landed a kick on the redhead and Tayuya slid back a few inches, grabbing and holding on to her attacker's leg and sweeping her foot out from under her. The Hyuga landed on the dusty ground with a soft thud and the redhead was proclaimed the winner. Another twelve duels were held and Iruka spoke up.

"Okay!" He began, scratching his scarred nose. "Everyone head inside and converse with your peers while I grade your written tests. The results of this graduation examination will be announced at the end of class."

"Hey, Naruto." Tayuya addressed her best friend. "Don't you think this was too fucking easy?"

"Definitely." The blond replied. "I thought at least Sasuke would be strong enough to put up a fight, but maybe I'm just that damn awesome." The blond laid back, grinning, and received a light punch on his shoulder from his friend. Quickly enough, Iruka began to talk again, which compelled everyone to become silent.

"I will now list the students that have passed the test. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Tayuya." Iruka informed the class. "You eight will report to the Hokage's office immediately." The newly promoted Genin cheered and Tayuya let out a bit of celebratory profanity as the group exited through the double doors after collecting their Leaf Village headbands and trying them in various places, leaving their disappointed classmates behind to sulk and spend another horrible year at the school.

Tayuya and Naruto dashed ahead of the crowd, hopping from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the Hokage Tower. The two best friends rushed through the wide door and scaled the staircase to the top. They greeted the secretary and he let them through the large wooden door, where they waited for their classmates and the Sandaime. The rest of the newly appointed Genin entered the small circular office and stood around until the leader of Konoha came in through a hidden door behind his mahogany desk and sat down.

"I'd like to personally congratulate you eight for passing the graduation exams." The old wrinkled man told them, smiling widely. "The tests have been made more difficult since the last time, due to the large amount of deaths of Genin and Chuunin who were not ready and barely passed. I would truly like to say that I'm proud of you." This made the Genin smile and high-five each other, turning their attention back to the village leader. "Now, all that's left is to assign you to a Jounin sensei that will lead your two three-man cells and one two-man cell."

Three puffs of smoke appeared and when it dispersed, there were three tough-looking Jounin. The first, a white-haired man with his headband covering his left eye and a mask hiding his face, greeted them with a "Yo." The second, a man with sharp brass knuckles, a blue beard, spiky hair, and a cigarette meet them with just a nod of acknowledgment. The third was a man who no-one had ever seen before. He had a black cloak, an ANBU Black Ops mask in the shape of a wolf with red crescents around the eyes, and tight-fitting black long-sleeved shirt and pants. He did nothing to show that he even noticed their presences in the room.

"I'd like you to meet your three senseis." The Sandaime started. "The first cell will be composed of Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Chouji Akamichi. The second group will have Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. The final and only cell to ever have an ANBU will be the ANBU Black Ops commander Kairei Hedishi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tayuya." The others glanced at the members of the small team and the leaders strolled over to their respective teams. "Now, head out to the training grounds and get yourselves situated."

Without a word, Kairei leaped out of the wide open window and his pupils followed suit. They tracked him down to Training Field 13 and landed at the entrance. He turned around to face them and talked in a rather soft voice, like a twenty-year-old.

"So, let's just get to know each other." The dark-clothed man spoke. "We'll go around in a circle and talk about what we like and what we don't, since we already know each others' names."

"That's bullshit, let's just train!" Tayuya spouted.

"Shut up and listen, Tayuya." Naruto chuckled as the redhead punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"I'll go first." Kairei informed the two. "I love animals and I despise the cold. Your turn, Naruto."

"I like ramen and Tayuya and hate vegetables." Naruto spoke to the group. The redhead hit him in the shoulder, called him a perv, and then he realized what he said. "Oh, wait, no! I meant it like we're best friends!" She laughed her ass off at his embarrassment and then her turn began.

"Well, I fuckin' like weapons and Naruto as a friend." Tayuya began, glancing at her partner. "And I hate people who think they're better than me."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I think you should come with me." The masked sensei instructed the two best friends. After walking into the dense forest for approximately ten minutes, the group of three found a large three-story building. They entered via the revolving glass door and met with a secretary who directed them to the top floor to meet with the head of the building. They entered a large room and an elderly man sat behind his desk while a boy around Naruto and Tayuya's ages was sitting in a gleaming chair next to it. He had black hair that covered his blue eyes, loose-fitting dark pants and a shirt, and standard Shinobi sandals that every Shinobi was naked without.

"Hello, Kairei." Spoke the leader, addressing the masked man who was bowing before the elderly man. "Ah, I see you've brought the Genin we've been monitoring. Ediz, meet your new teammates." Said kid stood up and was interrupted by Tayuya.

"What the fuckin' shit?!" She yelled. "This punk-ass bitch is gonna be in our group?!" Everyone but Naruto flinched at the use of that foul language and the blond smirked at their reactions to a cursing thirteen-year-old.

"Whatever." The black-haired boy muttered. "Just deal with it."

"Fuck off, shit stain." Tayuya responded absentmindedly. Now it was their sensei's turn to talk.

"This is a newly formed organization of the very best Genin fresh out of the academy." The cloaked man explained to them. "Only skilled Shinobi and Kunoichi are brought here to form a team and trained to become masters of stealth, infiltration, and assassination."

"Sweet!" Naruto and Tayuya shouted simultaneously. Ediz just stood next to the blond, emotionless. This had already been told to him and he only found it exciting the first dozen times he thought about it.

"Now that this is over with, you are dismissed." The head of the organization informed the group of four. "Also, you will report here when ready to take on missions that not many kids your age can say that they have done."

"Wait, I don't understand why we were picked, though. What makes us more special than the other Genin that we just graduated with?" Naruto told the elderly man.

"We have been observing you three from afar and you have improved much in the past four years." Came the reply from the leader. "I must say that you have even reached high Genin level, if not rookie Chuunin. That is exactly the reason why I have selected you three. And Naruto, you will see why I picked you very soon. Does that answer your question?"

"Somewhat." The blond said, content with the answer.

"Good." The organization head said, a little smile playing on his wrinkled face. "You may leave now." Tayuya sighed and the four of them spun on their heels, leisurely exiting the office, descending the stairs, and leaving the huge building. They walked through the forest again, occasionally stumbling over some fallen branches in the dark. They must have been in there for an hour or so because the sun had disappeared below the horizon and the moon was up high in the middle of the sky, amidst all of the bright stars.

The now complete group split up and the two best friends went to the apartment, falling asleep just as they changed their clothes and hit the soft and comfortable mattress.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: The characters Ediz and Kairei Hedishi belong to me. Also, please review so I can see how people like this story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Due the the amount of people who liked the first chapter and the amount of people that have added this to their favorites and alert list, I will continue this series. I will try to add a new chapter at least every week, but I may be late because I have lots of homework. Thanks for the nice reviews!_

**Chapter Two**

Naruto and Tayuya rushed out of their large shared apartment, exploding with happiness that today would be their first mission. Over the last couple of weeks, they have been training with their ANBU sensei and Ediz, who they have come to accept and actually become good friends with. They learned the most essential technique for absolute secrecy—chakra control. They practiced every day for hours on end, pushing chakra into their feet and completing obstacle courses that absolutely required walking on water, up unstable trees, and upside down on ceilings.

The three were also instructed in how to concentrate chakra into certain points on their bodies and to pour it into weapons, effectively sharpening them and increasing speed of projectiles. Naruto learned some fire and wind techniques, Tayuya learned some Genjutsu and water techniques, and Ediz learned some Shadow moves. Today, Kairei was meant to meet the three at the Shinobi Supply Store to prepare. Naruto and Tayuya dashed across rooftops on their way to the shop. Upon landing in front of the store, their feet shifted dust and made a bid thudding sound that alerted th loitering Ediz and the sensei.

"What the fuck do you want us here for?" Tayuya asked, already in a foul mood.

"Let's go inside and you'll see." Kairei replied. His three students followed him inside and they walked up to the counter. In the shop, there was no square inch of shelves that were not covered by ninja equipment of some kind. The owner emerged from a room in the back and greeted the customers warmly.

"What can I do for you?" The owner inquired, looking the kids and the ANBU over.

"We'd like the special service." Kairei answered in a monotonous voice. The purveyor of weapons nodded and motioned for them to come to the back room from which he had just emerged. Naruto and company rounded the counter and pursued the man. He discontinued his walking and stood before a chair with boxes stacked high with seals.

"What is this place?" Naruto questioned, staring in awe.

"It's the place where us special operatives come to have seals tattooed onto our skin." Ediz informed his teammates. "The seals can hold numerous weapons and equipment essential for our missions."

"How the hell would you possibly know that?" Naruto interrogated.

"Sensei told me while we waited for you to get here." Ediz defended. "Not my fault that you decided to show up late."

"So, we're getting fuckin' tattoos?" Tayuya groaned. "Doesn't that shit hurt like hell?"

"Nope." The shopkeeper responded to the redhead. "I just use my special patented jutsu and imprint it on your skin. Then, you fill it up with equipment. You just need to concentrate your chakra on the middle to activate it and the good thing is that it only summons one item at a time so it won't spill out all your weapons. You can also push it back in the seal by focusing your chakra on the points of the seal, but only one type of item can be in the same seal and there can only be ten items in one seal." Impressed, the Genin smiled.

"Can we hurry this up a bit?" Kairei asked, his impatience getting the best of him. "We have to take a mission in about an hour, so we don't have time to idly chat. They'll each take four seals. One on each palm and one on the back of each palm." The store owner nodded in agreement and motioned for Naruto to sit down in a chair in the middle of the room.

He told him to put his arms on the armrests and the tattooing began. The man took twelve paper seals and put eight of them on the side. He then laid one seal on the back of the blond's palm and put his hand over it, green chakra covering the seal. The paper sunk into the Kyuubi vessel's hand and left a small black imprint of what the seal looked like on the paper. He repeated the process three other times and left the marks on the designated locations. Finished with Naruto, he did the same thing for Tayuya and Ediz.

"Thank you very much." The sensei told the man. The shopkeeper nodded and walked past the to the counter. The customers rounded the counter and browsed the wares, excited to fill their brand new seals. All three chose the same items in the same tattoos. In the right palm, ten kunais. In the left palm, ten shuriken. In the left hand back, Naruto had an ANBU Fox mask, Tayuya had a hawk, and Ediz had a bear. Each mask had communicators in them that connected with each other and could still connect when two miles apart.

On the masks, there was a little button located on the right cheek to toggle communication if pressed with a chakra-infused finger. The final seal contained two rolls of durable wire. Amongst the bought items were nine concealed mouth embers, nine smoke grenades, six steel hidden blades, dark clothes that looked like Kairei's but with hoods, and about thirty soldier provision pills. Kairei brought out enough money to cover the price of the equipment and put it down on the counter, turning to leave.

As they exited via the clear glass door, the wolf ANBU gave his students each three mouth embers, three smoke grenades, two hidden blades, and ten pills. They had already sealed away the rest of the equipment and were all set for their mission after they put the embers in their mouths, attached the blades to their wrists, put the grenades on their belts, put the newly bought stealth clothes on, and dropped the pills in the small pouch they each had also on their belts.

"Let's go to the Mission Center to get your assignment." Kairei commanded, about to take off.

"Wait." Naruto stopped him. "Aren't we supposed to go back to the Stealth Center?"

"The department head changed his mind." Came the reply. "You'll just go to the center, get your mission, and leave to complete it."

"You're not coming with us?" Ediz inquired.

"Nope." Kairei responded. "I was just meant to help you this far. You have everything you need to complete missions. Now I just need to show you the way to the center and I must get back to the ANBU. They're missing me." For the first time since they've known him, the sensei let out a soft chuckle.

"Wow that's some crazy shit." Tayuya said, uncaring. "First time for every fucking thing." After that profane statement, the four took off to the direction of the North Gate and stopped in front of the Mission Center that was down the street. They entered and walked up to one of the secretaries, asking for a job and mentioning they are from the Stealth Center. The woman at the desk hurriedly handed a C-rank mission briefing to the sensei and he read it out loud for the group.

"C-rank assassination mission." Began Kairei. "Location: Grass village gate. Client: Aelein. Information: Eliminate a powerful mob boss in his estate. Will receive additional info on arrival. Reward: 60,000 Ryo. I will be standing to the left of the inside of the village gate every day from 5:00 PM to 5:30 PM wearing a straw hat and cloak."

"Well, that sounds easy." Naruto spoke. "How hard can stabbing someone be?"

"There's probably a reason why it's that high-ranked." Ediz rationalized. "There must be some tough as hell bodyguards."

"No shit." Tayuya chuckled. "But, it pays well so you guys better not fuck this up." She started to stretch her arms behind her head and waited for whatever else they needed.

"I guess this is where I'll leave you." The sensei informed them. "After every mission you complete, you must report to the Hokage's tower and tell him about the results of the mission. Good luck and I hope our paths will cross once again. Oh and heres some money for a room to spend the night in and food." Handing Naruto the Ryo, the ANBU operative vanished in a puff of thick black smoke and the three teenagers headed out. They pulled their hoods up and activated their seals to put their masks on. As they dashed out of the village through the North Gate, the guards there saluted them with respect, not knowing that one of them was the accursed demon brat and another was his best friend.

The stealth group ran through the Konoha forest, jumping from tree to tree for hours without talking to each other, focusing on the job at hand. They only chatted slightly, but otherwise they were silent. It was becoming quite dark, so Naruto spoke up.

"I think we should set up camp for the night." He suggested, coming to a stop with his partners.

"I think so, too." Ediz agreed, starting to catch his breath. Luckily, they trained their stamina as well.

"Ha, you two are pussies." Tayuya mocked, a little exhausted herself. Her teammates ignored the usually comments about them and grinned, falling onto their backsides and relaxing on a tree branch. The redhead joined them, removed her mask, and began to drink from a flask of water that she packed that morning. The other two did the same and then Naruto jumped to the ground, followed by his comrades and they pocketed their water flasks..

"I'll get some firewood, you just hang tight." Ediz told them. He rounded a tree, grabbed an armful of twigs and leaves, and came back, dropping them on the floor away from any flammable substances besides a tree that was two feet away. Naruto then made some hand seals and blew fire at the wood, igniting it instantly. His teammates praised his new trick and they sat against a tree next to each other, Naruto in the middle with Ediz on his right and his best friend on his left.

They each took out a few pieces of delicious bread out and swallowed without chewing, their hunger getting the best of them. Within minutes, the three teens became too comfortable and fell asleep quickly. Tayuya's head rested on Naruto's shoulder and the blond absentmindedly let his head rest on the side of his redheaded friend's, while Ediz just fell sideways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Masks on again, Naruto and company had already reached the area around the Grass Village. The tall and thick green grass was a dead giveaway. They had been traveling for approximately three hours when they had the village in their sights. It was rather large and fortified with huge walls made of stone with a steel plating and everything was made out of wood and straw. The group smiled widely when they were close enough to make out silhouetted figures at the gate.

Increasing their speed, the three made it to the village in about forty minutes and waved to the guards, who asked them for identification and were presented passports that the stealth group had been given at the start of their training with Kairei. They passed through the gate, realizing that they had six more hours until their client would arrive at the designated meeting point and each teen was thinking about what they would do to pass the time.

"We should go to a bathhouse and rent a fucking room." Tayuya offered. "This goddamn mission is bound to last a day or two and we'll need some shithole to sleep in."

"Let's ask someone where the nearest one is." Ediz put suggested.

"I'll go." Naruto informed his friends. He walked up to a random villager and asked him the question.

"Go up this street and make a left." The man told the blond. "You can't miss it. It has a huge sign that says: 'Miyosaki Hotel and Bath.'" Naruto thanked the guy and returned to his teammates' sides.

"Follow me." Naruto ordered his teammates. They obliged and trailed a foot behind him until the three arrived in front of the establishment. Naruto entered the door and asked the cashier for a room, but there were only two beds. Naruto took it anyway and paid for the night, even though they might not need it and took the key, putting it in his pocket. They still got to take a bath after they slit the throat of a mob boss though, so that was good. Tayuya and Ediz was informed of the bedroom situation and the redhead said that she would sleep the way she always did, even if the bed was smaller. There was still about five hours until they needed to meet their employer, so Ediz had an idea.

"Since it's noon, we should go out for lunch." The black-haired teen advised. "The Grass Village is well-known for it's great food."

"Anything is better than this damned bread." Tayuya added.

"I'd go for anything." Naruto stated, lisening to his stomach rumble from hunger.

"Then it's settled." Ediz declared, walking down the street with his group mates following closely behind. "I've heard of this new place that's like a buffet. All the bill is always a thousand Ryo per person, so it's a great deal. Ah, here it is." The three stood in front of a large restaurant, admiring the building. After they took enough of the structure in, the entered and were taken to a booth by a waitress. They looked over the menu and chatted while the waitress went to check on other customers.

When the waiter came back, Naruto ordered a glass of water and three large bowls of ramen, Ediz got a big bowl of crab pasta and a glass of water, and Tayuya ordered a single bowl of ramen and water, after a failed attempt of trying to get some alcohol. After living with Naruto for more than four years, the redhead had become quite accustomed to Ramen-in-a-Cup. The food came quickly and the group took off their ANBU masks so they could hurriedly chug the food. In and hour and ten minutes, Naruto and friends were full and finished, standing up and strolling over to the door and exiting.

"That was nice..." Naruto sighed, gently patting his filled stomach. The others just nodded in agreement, having eaten too much to talk. They paced back down the street to their temporary residence and observed the clock that said it was 1:30 PM.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." Naruto informed them.

"So will I." Tayuya responded.

"I will, too." Ediz added. Tayuya separated from them and went to the girl's side of the bath house while the two males in the group went to the boy's side. Naruto and Ediz took their clothes off and laid back in the water. After an hour an old man with long, spiky, white hair came in and started peeking over the divider into the female portion of the bathhouse.

Naruto and Ediz were a bit pissed off, considering that their female teammate was being stared at naked by a perv who was obviously having a bit too much fun. The two each jumped out of the water, grabbed a pure white towel, and wrapped it around themselves, walking towards the pedophile to confront him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, douche nozzle?" Naruto taunted, visibly cracking his knuckles so the guy could see that they meant business. When the man spun around to meet their dangerous stares, he was blushing, giggling, and scribbling something in his little book.

"Oh, it's just kids. Hey, I'm Jiraiya." He obviously stated. "Now fuck off, kiddies." With that, he turned around and the volume of his giggling increased. The two teammates looked at each other and nodded. They tapped him on the shoulder and when he spun to face them, their fists made contact with his nose. Jiraiya fell to his ass and laid there, unconscious.

"Might as well take whatever he's got." Ediz suggested.

"Well, he's got to pay the price and this is it." Naruto agreed, chuckling. The two searched all of his pockets and found a number of things. Ediz recovered a perverted book, a few kunais, and about 600 Ryo. He instantly tossed the book in the trash and turned to see what Naruto got from his bag. The blond stole 800 Ryo and a book about a powerful wind move, Rasengan.

"Damn, that's not fair!" Ediz exclaimed, looking at what he found. "All I got was this crappy stuff and you got an awesome book and more money!"

"Well, you should have searched his bag before I did." Naruto defended. "Not my fault."

"Whatever." Ediz sulked, throwing the kunais in his weapon pack on the other side of the pool. "Let's just go now." The two circled the bath until they reach their clothes and put them on. Said said teammates then walked through the door and met Tayuya, who had just put her sandals and mask on, walking towards them.

"So, how'd you fuckin' like this?" Tayuya questioned, meeting up with them at the base of the stairs.

"Well, we saw you naked." Naruto lied, chuckling. Tayuya's closed and she blushed, pounding her fists on Naruto's chest. "Hehe, I'm just kidding." She stopped and glared at her blond friend.

"Fuck you!" Tayuya shouted, not really meaning it. The clock above the secretary's head now showed that it was 2:45.

"Let's go up to our room." Ediz offered.

"Alright." Naruto agreed. "It's on the second floor, room 2B. I'll race you." The blond's teammates obliged and they ran up the staircase to the second floor as quickly as possible. Then, they turned into a hallway and Tayuya arrived first, then Ediz, and then Naruto. After all, Naruto had tripped and made it there a split second after his black-haired friend.

The Kyuubi's jailer opened the room and they bounded in, admiring how it looked so much like Naruto's apartment, except much larger, there were no walls except to block vision into the bathroom, and there were two beds. They crashed on their respective bads, Ediz taking the one on the left and Tayuya and Naruto taking the right. The three fell asleep and rose fifteen minutes until five o'clock.

"We should get going." Naruto told his group.

"Too... Fucking... Tired..." Tayuya muttered as Naruto attempted to get he wide awake. Ediz had no problem waking up and was already out the door, waiting for the blond and redhead. Naruto basically carried Tayuya out the door and they ran down the staircase, exiting the building. By then the redhead was awake and Naruto put her back on her feet. They still had their stealth uniform on and arrived by the gate to find their client pacing back and forth in the grass by the gate. They approached him and Ediz took the lead.

"Are you Aelein?" The black-haired kid questioned. The figure nodded and motioned for the group to follow him, also motioning to be quite. They trailed him quickly through the grass and entered a small hut that he just disappeared in. When they arrived, the man had already removed his hat and cloak.

"Okay, sit down." Aelein told them. The three sat down and he continued. "I need you to kill this mob boss that most people in this town owe money to. It's a bit ironic that we used the money we borrowed from him to get this assassination mission. He lives in his mansion at the top of the hill next to the village leader's tower."

"So all we need to do is kill this guy and we get the 60,000 Ryo?" Naruto inquired.

"That's about it." The client answered.

"Let's get the fuck out of here and kill that bastard." Tayuya commanded.

"Yeah, you should go before he finds out and starts slaughtering everyone." Aelein informed. "You can go now, that's pretty much all I needed to tell you." The stealth team left and dashed to the mansion to find that it was surrounded by a tall fence. It wasn't that much of a problem, so they just scaled a tree next to the fence, jumped on it and balanced, and ran the distance around the house. They then jumped on to a close window and climbed around the house until they found the large bedroom of the target. Naruto made a few hand seals and his arm glowed red hot.

He put his palm on the window and the glass melted, allowing for entry into the room. They slowly crawled into the mansion and found the mob boss counting his money on his bed, facing away from the group. The stealth team tiptoed over to him, pushing their hidden blades out. When they reached him, they attacked at the same time, sending two blades through his head, his heart, and his spine. Instantly dead, his body dropped to the floor.

"Pocket as much money as you can." Told them, grinning at the money. They counted the money and split it three ways, each receiving 50,000 Ryo for their weapon packs and wiping their weapons off with the small 10 Ryo bills.. Then, they exited the way they came in and ran back to the small hut, realizing it only took them twenty minutes.

"Easy money." Tayuya told their client as he handed them each 20,000 Ryo. They grinned, the job done.

"Thanks, old man." Naruto stated.

"Nice doing business with ya." Ediz added. They exited and the hut, leaving their former client to his thoughts. Now, they went to the bathhouse, washed themselves off, and evacuated via the village gate. This marked the end of their first mission and the start of a legacy.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm going to answer some questions from the reviews right here, right now. I know that Grass has its own ninjas and the romance part of the story will sort of begin in this chapter. Also, with the concern of why Kairei gave away his name even though he's ANBU will be explained in a later chapter if I feel like it._

**Chapter Three**

Naruto and his stealth group sprinted towards the Hokage's tower as soon as they passed through the North Gate, their mission a complete success.

"Good job Naruto, Tayuya, and Ediz." The Hokage congratulated the three teenagers. "It's great that you just completed your first mission, and with no complications."

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto said, exploding with joy. The three removed their masks and stored them in their seals again.

"You get three days off before you can attempt another mission." Sarutobi ordered them.

"That's bullshit..." Tayuya muttered, unhappy with the duration of no work and no income. Although after their previous looting of the mob boss, they could afford rent, food, and bills for a month. They nodded and left the office, descended the stairs, and exited the sky scraping building.

"I gotta go meet up with my family." Ediz told his two teammates, leaving them as he disappeared in a thin puff of smoke. Naruto and his best friend looked at each other and kept walking.

"Hey." Naruto started. "I found this book somewhere and it his an awesome move that only the Fourth Hokage and his teacher knew. I thought we could learn it together."

"Sweet." Tayuya complimented. "Well, let's get to a training field and try that shit out."

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto agreed. They began to run towards a nearby field and Naruto took the book out of his unused pouch. "I also took the liberty of getting the stuff we'll need to learn it when we got back and we stopped at the game shop." He took also out two rubber balls and two water balloons, and handed one water balloon to Tayuya, keeping the other and laying the rubber balls down on the ground.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with this shit?" Tayuya asked the blond.

"I'll read from the book." Naruto stated, opening it to page thirty seven. The rest was just facts and such about the Rasengan with pictures. "Burst a water balloon in your face-up palm by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the your chakra, which emphasizes rotation."

"Sounds easy enough." Tayuya told him. "We should get started." They pointed their palms up and gently placed the balloons in their hands. Then, they tried for half an hour until they managed to pop the water balloon. That training with Kairei actually helped to prepare them for this. "Fuck yeah!"

"Whooo!" Naruto exclaimed, his face splitting into a wide grin. "Next up, it says to use denser chakra to break a thick rubber ball." The Kyuubi vessel picked up the items from the ground and gave one to his redheaded partner.

"I hope this isn't as fuckin' hard as the last one." Tayuya cursed. This time, it took them an hour to complete the training. It was hard to create denser chakra.

"Now, you need to put those two together to create a swirling ball of chakra." Naruto read. This time Tayuya said nothing, concentrating on her chakra. The blond did the same and he was the first to conjure the legendary Rasengan. It glowed blue and spun with intense speed. The two stared in awe and Naruto smirked. Tayuya tried harder and she created the same swirling sphere of chakra after five more minutes of concentration while Naruto maintained his own and it disintegrated. Naruto fell on his butt and Tayuya kept it up for the same amount of time that he did before falling as well.

"Nice!" Naruto exclaimed, laying back.

"That was fuckin' exhausting!" Tayuya shouted as she fell back next to Naruto.

"At least we got that over with." Naruto sighed.

"What does the damned thing even do?" Tayuya inquired.

"Let's find out." Naruto suggested. "He jumped to his feet, summoned the Rasengan, and ran to a nearby tree, hand extended. As the blond's chakra hit the immense tree, the wood splintered and the tree fell backwards.

"Holy shit!" Tayuya and Naruto yelled at the same time, eyes wide open and mouths gaping at the power of the move.

"That's awesome!" Naruto roared. He ran back to Tayuya and they high-fived each other, excited that they mastered a great move.

"Now that that's over with, what the fuck should we do with the rest of the day?" Tayuya asked. "It's only around three, so we still have a while. Oh! I heard of this thing called Fuuinjutsu that we could try out. We could go to the library and find a book on it."

"What is it?" Questioned the blond.

"It's the art of drawing seals like these storage seals on our hands." Tayuya answered. "We could also make explosive, frozen, and thunder tags."

"Cool." Naruto complimented. "Let's go." They sprinted as fast as they could and made it to the library in the middle of Konoha in ten minutes. The teammates searched the bookcase labeled "F" and found a book titled _Fuuinjutsu Beginner's Guide_. Tayuya took it from the place where it sat on the shelf and the two looked it over together. Satisfied, they walked up to the librarian's counter, checked it out and exited the building, heading for the Shinobi Supply Store. They quickly arrived, considering it was ten feet away, and entered.

"Hey, I remember you guys." The shopkeeper said. "How are those seals doing?"

"We only used the mask so far, and that's doing really good." Naruto responded.

"Now, we need a couple pieces of that fucking seal paper behind you. Two will do." Tayuya spoke. The store owner turned around, took two pieces of paper off of the shelf, and put it on the counter.

"That'll be two hundred Ryo." The old man told them. Naruto obliged and laid the designated amount of money in the man's hand and shoved the paper in his pouch. They left for their apartment, dashing in between alleyways as shortcuts and jumping to the third floor when they got there. The blond turned the key in the lock and they hopped in, dumping both pieces of paper on the living room coffee table.

"What do you want to start on first?" Naruto asked.

"Explosive tags." Tayuya answered after thinking for a bit. She flipped through the pages of the small book and found the page. They had a mental image of an explosive tag and read the page, each drawing on a piece of paper as they did so. Now, they each had one explosive tag and tested it out. Naruto opened the door and the two tossed out the tags far away, watching them burn after pushing some chakra into them. They watch and then there was a loud boom when the tags exploded and smoke filled the hallway.

"Well, I think we have the hang of this." Naruto observed.

"No shit." Tayuya chuckled, the fire amusing her. "We just need to draw what each tag looks and put some fuckin' chakra into it. No big deal."

"Well, that's one way to put it." Naruto responded to her profanity. "So we're done? We got a book and everything just to make two tags? Nothing else? Waste of time?"

"I guess so." Tayuya answered. "It was only an idea to use up the rest of the day. And it keep us from killing ourselves due to extreme fucking boredom while we travel on missions. In the meantime, let's get something to eat. I'm fucking starving." Naruto nodded and they exited the room, the blond locking the door behind them. The two jumped across the rooftops and jumped into Ichiraku's Ramen Shop when they arrived. They both ordered two bowls of ramen and ate so fast, they almost breathed it in. Content, they paid the man and left for home, the sky darkening. As they arrived and put the key in the lock, a messenger shinobi landed to their right and kneeled.

"Message from the Hokage." The masked man started. "Your teammate Ediz's body has been found in a carriage wreckage on his way back from a small village five miles away. It was only halfway back when it was raided by bandits. The bandits were all killed, but your friend unfortunately did not survive." Throughout the message, Tayuya and Naruto had shocked expressions and a tear trailed down Tayuya's cheek from her left eye. Tayuya and Naruto both felt a horrible feeling inside and they were speechless, thinking about their KIA friend. "His family has chosen to not have a memorial service and to just bury his body in the Konoha graveyard. I'm sorry for your loss."

With that, he disappeared and the two partners walked inside to sit on the couch. Tayuya sat slumped with her head in her hands and Naruto put a comforting arm around her. She gasped at his touch, but remained still. She suddenly turned towards the blond and hugged his waist, slowly feeling like her old self. When she felt better, she sat back up and smiled at her partner.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly, his right arm still on her right shoulder. She nodded slightly and wiped the tears out of her eyes so no one could tell that she even cried. Naruto felt bad too, but he didn't show it.

"It's dark. Let's go to bed." Naruto told her, getting up and walking to the bedroom. Tayuya followed and they slept in their usual positions, four feet between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Naruto woke up to find his redheaded friend hugging him, her face buried in is chest. He smiled and for the first time, he noticed how beautiful she looked. He squirmed and eventually escaped her grasp without waking her and then changing into his clothes. The blond left the room and silently closed the door behind him, heading to the kitchen to eat some Instant Ramen. He made it and chugged it down on the spot when Tayuya came to get some more breakfast. They greeted each other and she made the same breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked his roommate.

"Nope..." Tayuya answered groggily. "I haven't slept that shitty for a long time."

"I'm still bothered about Ediz's death, too..." Naruto stated, predicting that that was the problem.

"I had a damn nightmare about that last night." Tayuya told the blond. "It was horrible. Bodies fucking everywhere."

"Let's not talk about this." The Kyuubi vessel muttered, cringing at the thought of such a nightmare. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Tayuya responded, thinking. "We could buy swimsuits and go to the local mixed bath."

"Sounds like a good plan." Naruto agreed, walking out the door with the redhead and locking it behind him. They ran into the town and came to a halt in front of Konoha's only swim shop, entering the large building. They walked up to the owner, a young woman around the age of 20, and purchased a crimson two piece swimsuit for Tayuya and dark orange swim trunks for the blond.

Naruto handed over fifteen hundred Ryo and they walked out of the store, bathing suits in hand. The two partners walked leisurely down the long street and now went inside the only local bathhouse that has nothing but a mixed pool. The only requirement was a swimsuit. They paid the owner four thousand Ryo up front for a locker and changed in the dressing rooms.

They then locked up all of their possessions and entered the bath to find that the only other person was the perverted old man from last time, whose name only the blond remembered. The two pointed and yelled at each other, leaving the redhead confused. They stopped and glared at each other, grinding their teeth.

"Well, if it isn't my best student's son." Jiraiya stated. This alarmed Naruto.

"Who the hell was your student?" The blond interrogated.

"Minato, the Fourth Hokage." the pervy sage answered. "Well, I'll forgive you for what you did, considering I owe Minato."

"The Fourth Hokage was my fucking dad?!?!" Naruto shouted, sounding out of character due to the excessive cussing. The redhead was amazed by this as well. "Holy shit!"

"Sounds like you got some fuckin' powerful connections, eh blondie?" Tayuya teased.

"Tell you what, brat." Jiraiya began. "I'm going to give you that big scroll over there." The white-haired man pointed over to a five-foot scroll. "Listen closely. First, the two of you need to sign your names in your own blood and leave your bloody fingerprints as well. Then, I want you to read the instructions and the end and give the scroll to the Hokage when you're done learning the Jutsu."

"What jutsu is it?" Naruto inquired, looking the large scroll over and imagining what type of technique lay hidden.

"You'll find out for yourself, brat." The sannin answered. "This is where I take my leave." He vanished in a cloud of smoke and Naruto and Tayuya glanced at each other.

"This is way fuckin' better than bathing!" Tayuya explained, leaping out of the pool and grabbing the scroll. She carried the large object easily and the two walked out the door. They took their stuff out of the lockers, put their clothes on, and left for the secluded training ground in the forest. They arrived and landing in the large clearing and opened the scroll on the ground.

There were many names already inscribed in blood. Naruto and Tayuya bit their thumbs and wrote their names in their own blood next to each other on the thin white paper. Then, they spread the blood from their thumbs to their other fingers and put their prints under their name.

"I'll read the instructions this time." Tayuya declared. "Gather a few drops of blood and massive amounts of chakra in your hand. Then, slam your palm to the ground. Practice until target results are shown."

"It's only noon." The blond obviously stated. "We should hurry up so we can go back to the bathhouse. How hard can it be?" He folded up the scroll and the two began to train.

_Ten hours later_

Naruto and Tayuya collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Their practice led to almost nothing. Naruto could only summon a baby fox and Tayuya could conjure nothing but a small bird. They both fell back to the ground beside each other.

"Ugh..." Tayuya groaned, her muscles sore. "Let's..." And then the redhead passed out. The blond had already fallen asleep and they woke up twelve hours later. Without a word, they went back to their training, concentrating on nothing but summoning their animals.

_Eight hours later_

Naruto finally conjured a crimson fox that was tall enough to reach his neck and at least seven feet long. After so many failed attempts, he was glad to see the results he was mean to have.

"Greetings, master." The animal spoke in a soft male voice. Naruto and Tayuya sprung back when they heard that and then they realized it was the blond's summon talking.

"Hey." Naruto responded. "So, I summoned you?"

"Yes, that is correct." It answered. "I am Takashi."

"Damn, Naruto!" Tayuya exclaimed. "I wanted to get a summon first!"

"Well, too bad." Naruto teased. "I have one and you don't!" She ignored him and went back to her training while her partner and the fox sat on the sidelines, the blond petting his animal. After several more tries, the redhead successfully summoned a large hawk that could reach her nose when it was standing up. It greeted her the same as the fox did to Naruto.

"I'm Shou." The bird introduced in a femal voice.

"Sweet!" Tayuya shouted. She now glared at Naruto. "She can fly, so fuck you!" Naruto shrugged it off and his familiar disappeared in a puff of smoke. The same happened to Shou after about twenty minutes of being away from her world.

"Well, we've done it." Naruto stated, sighing.

"Yeah, let's get that fuckin' scroll to the Hokage." Tayuya ordered. Naruto lifted the scroll and dashed through the trees with his parter behind him and jumped through the window of the Hokage's office. He wasn't there, so they just laid it on his desk and leaped out of the opening again. The two rommates realized it was getting dark, so they silently walk together towards their shared apartment. They walked inside and instantly went o separate bathrooms, changed, and collapsed on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to find himself facing and holding his sleeping teammate. How they ended up like this, he would never know. His arms were around her waist and her arms were higher up, around the blond's neck. The Kyuubi vessel looked at her lovingly and kept his arms around her. Unable to control himself and fight back his feeling, he felt his face moving towards hers and he planted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Tayuya's eyes opened at his touch and her eyes widened. Naruto's face turned a crimson red as he realized what he had just done.

"Sor-." His apology was cut short when Tayuya leaned into his warm face and kissed him back, both of their eyes closing to enjoy the moment. They both pulled back twenty seconds later and smiled at each other.

"'Morning." Tayuya spoke.

"'Morning." The blond replied. They stood up kissed once more, afterwards walking into their respective restrooms and changing into their stealth clothes, minus the masks and hoods.

"So are we dating now?" Naruto asked the redhead, hoping and grinning as he did so.

"Definitely." Tayuya answered, the two walking towards each other. Naruto hugged his girlfriend and she put her arms around his neck, stealing another kiss. "Well, today we need to get another fuckin' mission."

"Unfortunately." The blond sighed. "We should get going." She nodded and the two left. They decided to take things slowly today, holding hands as they walked down the street. Fingers intertwined, they entered the Mission Center and specified that they were part of the Stealth Organization. They picked out an A-rank mission, thinking that they had trained enough. Tayuya read the card out loud.

"Location: Sand Village." She started, looking it over first. "Client: Tanzu. Information: Get into the office of a villager who is suspected of treason and retrieve the documents that will get him arrested. I live just inside the village, the house next to the village gate. I will wait for as long as I must. Reward: 600,000 Ryo!!!"

The two shouted at the thought of such an enormous payment and hurriedly took off, leaving the card behind. They put their masks on and began to walk when they reached the East Gate. They held each others' hands and strolled along the road that connected Konohagakure with Sunagakure. The whole way there, they chatted and kissed every once in a while, excited about their newfound relationship and the beginning of something great between them.


	4. Notice

Notice

Unfortunately, due to the fact that my parents just grounded me for failing a test, I will not be able to update often. I may be able to add one chapter every week or two, just maybe if I could sneak on while my parents sleep. I thought I'd let all of my readers know about my predicament so you don't think I just abandoned this story or forgot about it. Also, please review so so know how many people like this story so far. Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry about this inconvenience.

-Sincerely, xX Chaotic Wolfz Xx


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: As you can see, I have managed to get my laptop from my parents and I will continue to write until my parents get really pissed off and smash my laptop with a sledgehammer. I'm still gonna have a tough time typing, though because my parents said that this is only for schoolwork, so I'll try to update in a week, maybe two if things don't go my way. I know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm just trying to update often. Thanks for understanding! _

**Chapter Four**

Naruto and Tayuya could see the great village of Sunagakure peering over the horizon. By this time, they had reached the desert terrain began to run towards their destination. The couple sprinted the distance, made it there after a half hour, and passed through the gate just after they showed their passports to the Sand ninja guarding the entrance.

The two held each others' hands and walked down the narrow stone passageway, slowing down as they emerged in the beautiful sand city. Most buildings were made of nothing but the small grains and were only reinforced by wood. Naruto glanced at his new girlfriend, lifted up their masks, and kissed the corner of her mouth, which made her blush every single time and it gave him pleasure to see her reaction. He let their face protectors fall back down and they stared softly into each others' bright eyes.

"Well, this is it." Tayuya stated, both of them looking at the small hut in which their client lived. Ever since the redhead and blond had started dating, Tayuya started to not curse and to act more like a girl rather than her previous tomboyish self. Naruto knocked on the rickety door and a tall man in robes answered.

"Come in." The villager instructed. The two teens stepped inside an the door closed behind him. Without letting his employees speak, he began to talk again. "The target resides in the house across the street. He is currently at the market, so you have a large window of time to sneak in and retrieve the documents because he's really fat. You are dismissed." The stealth duo stayed silent and bowed, running out the door and jumping over the house they were supposed to break into.

They then crawled into the alleyway behind the house, Naruto melting the window with his OverHeat jutsu. The couple slipped inside and saw what looked like their clients house, except larger, about 40 feet long and 40 feet wide. There was nothing but a refrigerator in the corner the the left of to the door, a desk with piles of paper to the right of it, and a bed in the far corner facing the door.

The desk was the logical place to start looking, so they began to search the many stacks of scrolls and paper. As soon as they stepped near the desk, a kunai zipped through the air towards them, but the sound of the flying object alerted them and they were able to jump to the left. They looked at the shadows in the unoccupied corner by the window from which they entered and a masked man approached them.

He was going to speak, but the stealth group did not allow him to. They summoned three shuriken in one hand and three kunai in the other, imbuing them with chakra and sending them whizzing towards the enemy. He avoided eleven of the weapons but a shuriken from Tayuya grazed the back of his neck and he landed as far away from them as possible, only to have them leaping towards him.

As they reached the sand shinobi, the masked man vanished in a cloud of smoke to reveal a substitute, appearing behind the Konoha Genin. He jumped at them as they spun round and caught them both by the arm and pulling them, sending them flying into a wall. Naruto lost consciousness as the top of his head hit. Tayuya landed against the flat surface and became angry at the injury the enemy inflicted to her boyfriend, sprinting towards Naruto as the shinobi recharged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in a drab place that looked very much like a sewer. He took in his surroundings and chose one of the four paths, deciding that he needed to get out of there. The air was very humid and the fumes were an assault to his nose, but he kept going until he found what seemed like a gated opening with a seal on it. He approached it carefully and as he came within ten feet of it, large eyes and sharp teeth shined from the darkness.

"**So you finally need me, brat?" **The Kyuubi questioned his confused jailor.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto demanded, walking backwards a little.

"**Hehehe..."** The Nine-tailed Fox chuckled. **"The Kyuubi. The reason why everyone in the village hates you. Sucks for you..." **Naruto's eyes widened and he glared at the being, now realizing that he was the source of all of the villagers' hatred.

"You!" Naruto roared, pointing a finger at the monster. "You're the reason why my life sucks so fucking badly! You fucking son of a fucking bitch, fuck you!" Naruto calmed down and the Kyuubi talked again, not caring.

"**Well, too bad." **The fox chuckled, smirking now. **"You need my help, so just remove this seal on the gate and I'll fight to save you and your little girlfriend. Just so you know, my chakra will make you faster, stronger, let you heal others, and increase the power of jutsus."** Naruto hesitantly complied after taking note of the information and white light blinded him, waking him up from his forced slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes to see the enemy ninja approaching his now unconscious girlfriend, not noticing that the other enemy was engulfed in red chakra and standing up now, his features transformed to those similar to a fox. The blond roared and in a moment he grabbed the surprised sand ninja by the throat and ripping the flesh clean off. The enemy instantly died and Naruto tied up the mangled corpse with some sealed wire and hung it from the ceiling, laughing as he did so.

He hurried to Tayuya and knelt beside her, placing his hands over her chest and sending red chakra scurrying over her skin, healing her wounds and making the Kyuubi chakra disappear. She opened her eyes and smiled, removeing both of their masks, sitting up and kissing the blond passionately, her fingers running through his hair. Their lips parted and they Naruto stood up, helping Tayuya to her feet and they both put their masks on.

They grabbed whatever evidence that could be found on the desk and exited the way they entered, hopping over the roof and landing in front the client's house. They knocked and the door opened, letting them stroll inside and hand the incriminating documents to Tanzu.

"Good work." The man complimented. "Here's your reward." He handed them the designated 600,000 Ryo and they split it on the spot. They could live off of this for months! They grinned widely from under their masks and stuffed the cash in their pouches when the man began to speak again. "If you want, you can stay here for the night. I have a spare bed in the other room and one of you can sleep on the couch."

"That's fine, we can sleep in the same bed." Tayuya informed him. "Thanks for your hospitality." Now they walked into the other room and collapsed on the bed, losing consciousness instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the Sand Village and arriving at Konoha, the couple entered their apartment and stored their face protectors in their seals. When they had entered the village, Naruto purchased a 3' by 3' safe and lugged it all the way there. Tayuya grabbed a note on the door that told them to report to the Sandaime's office, opened the door with her key and the blond ran into the room with the safe, placing it in the corner.

Naruto set the combination, 3-26-14, and the two placed their money on two opposite sides, the redhead's on the top section and Naruto's on the bottom. They each had compiled approximately 300,000 Ryo after buying the expensive safe and they were happy with themselves. Satisfied, the two hugged and their lips locked. When they broke the kiss, the headed to the Hokage's office and arrived in time to catch the other two teams of Genin in the Sandaime's office.

"'Sup, everyone?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he walked in with his girlfriend.

"Ahh, now that all of the new Genin are here, there is something I want to talk to all of you about." Sarutobi informed, sitting down in his chair. "As you may or may not know, the Chuunin exams are going to take place in Konoha in exactly one week. You eight may no longer receive missions and will use the remaining time to train for it. We also suspect that other villages will use this as an advantage to lay siege to this village. With that in mind, you are dismissed."

The Genin glanced at each other with concerned looks on their faces and they exited through the door, leaving Naruto and Tayuya to jump out of the window and find Kairei waiting from them in front of their shared apartment.

"Hey." The ANBU agent greeted his former students. "We really gotta train for the Chuunin exams. The three of us know that you could beat most of your peers, but while you do not participate in the exams, you will protect Lord Hokage." The two teens agreed and followed their former sensei as he took off for the nearest training field. They landed in the short grass and Kairei instructed them. "Normally, you can only enter the exam with a squad of three, but there is an exception for you considering you lost a teammate. So, let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One Week Later_

Kairei had taught his students more techniques and had just selected them for the Chuunin exam along with the other two Genin senseis. Now, Naruto and Tayuya were entering the academy only to find a kid in a green suit being knocked away from the entrance of room 301 by two older kids. They headed to the front of the crowd and watched, noticing that something was up.

"You guys are a bunch of dumbshits." Tayuya scoffed. "There's obviously a Genjutsu on the door. This is just room 201." With that, the kids smirked and the room number changed. The two then walked up the stairs, aware that many pairs of eyes were staring at their masked faces.

The two arrived at room 301 and threw the doors open with a slam, surprising the teens that were already there. The couple looked everyone over and found a seat in the corner to sit down in, Naruto's arm around the redhead's shoulder. After fifteen minutes or so, the part of the room opposite the door burst into smoke and some men dressed in the same gray clothing appeared with a scarred man wearing a black cloak and pants in front, telling he crowd to settle down and introdicing himself as Morino Ibiki.

"I will pass out some cards with numbers." He began, speaking in a loud voice. "You will sit where the number tells you to and then we will pass out the papers for the written test." Everyone was given a card and they scrambled to their designated seat. "This first exam has a few important rules. I won't accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all are given ten points at the start. The written exam consists of ten questions, and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points with be reduced to seven. Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points. Now that you know, lets move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or did something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points. In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves." He paused and then began again.

"You are all trying to become Chuunins." He stated, now grinning. "If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one. Also, if anyone on a team gets a zero, the whole team will be failed. The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!" Everyone started to scribble down answers, looks of pure concentration on their faces.

Naruto and Tayuya just scoffed and finished the whole test in half an hour, trying to keep themselves busy by playing with fire and water jutsus under the table. Many people tried to copy off of the two, but most were caught by the examiners on either side of the room while the two dispelled the rest without drawing attention to themselves. The forty five minutes were up and Ibiki began to talk.

"Looks like we've already dropped all of the incompetent ones." Ibiki chuckled, looking the remaining Genin over. "I will now give the problem, since forty five minutes have already passed."

'Took you long enough.' The blond thought, now focusing on the instructor.

"But before that, there's one more thing I must say." Ibiki spoke. "There will be one special rule for this last question. This is... a hopeless rule. First, you are all going to choose whether you want to take this tenth problem or not. If you chose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero and you will fail miserably. Your two other teammates will fail along with you. And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will..." There was a dramatic pause. "Lose the privilege of taking the Chuunin Exams forever." There were many shocked gasps and the man continued. "Let us begin. Those who will not take the last question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave." A few people raised their hands and their whole teams were escorted off the premises. "Good determination. For the first exam, all 77 of you here... Pass!"

"What the fuck is that about?" Tayuya shouted, a scowl on her face.

"Well..." Ibiki chuckled. "There was no such thing as the tenth question, anyway. Or you can call this the tenth question. This was nothing but an idea to test your information-gathering skills. We just wanted to pressure you to try and not to be a nuisance to your team." With that, the glass from the window chattered and a young woman burst in, nailing up a curtain in front of Ibiki with kunais.

"Anko Mitarashi, second examiner, is here!" The purple-haired woman yelled, laughing. "Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" With that, she ran out of the building and the kids who passed the test tracked her down to a gated forest with a sign that said, 'Forbidden Area.' Next to the front gate was a station with four men sitting behind desks.

"This is where the second exam will take place." Anko informed the Genin. "The forty fourth training area... Also known as the Forest of Death." An ominous wind blew and everyone stared at the instructor, not realized what they had just gotten into.


End file.
